


Hunted

by sea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: Jacob sends the hunting party after the Rook as usual but she doesn’t expecthimto be with them.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! please feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!  
> find my tumblr @ [jacobsmusicbox](https://jacobsmusicbox.tumblr.com/)

The crackle of static cut through the celebration, interrupting the group of locals giving Rook jovial pats on the back. Sun gleamed off the metal cages of the F.A.N.G. Center as Rook picked up her radio and held it to her ear. She held up a finger to her lips to hush the crowd as she stepped around the corner. She’d been through this before, three times in fact. Jacob would radio her, some tedious monologue about how she was weak and just meat and blah blah blah and then he’d send a hunting party. She put up a fight but she was always outnumbered and that bliss was a hell of a thing the second you got hit with it. They’d round her up and bring her to him. 

“You managed to escape for a little bit…but whenever I want I can have you back here with me.” Jacob’s voice was a quiet, deep rasp meant only for her ears. “But you’ve got time to play your little games. I’ll let you know when it’s time to come home.” As the final words came over the radio, goosebumps rose on Rook’s skin, a small shiver running through her. It wasn’t fear or anxiety, there was something in his voice that told her this time would be different.

Rook readied her rifle, adjusting her posture for a fight as she heard the whistle of an arrow breeze past her ear. She took cover behind a building, peeking out quickly to survey the woods. She saw the hunting party, a group of maybe five chosen and fifteen aggressive looking peggies, but none of them seemed focused on her. It was as if they didn’t know where she was. 

Her eyes scanned the trees until she finally saw him amidst the chaos, his bow trained on her, his ginger hair vibrant against a forest of brown and green. His crystal eyes caught her gaze, burning with intensity as his lips twitched into a predatory smile. A look that made her wonder if he could see the sheen of sweat on her body even from the distance. Rook noticed the pull of his arm just in time for her to dive into the nearby bushes. She could hear him laugh, deep and wild, a sound that she felt vibrate through her whole body as the arrow stuck into the building where she had just been standing.

She crawled through the bushes, still unseen by the main party, as she rounded the building and made a break for the tree line. A quick glance over her shoulder told her she wasn’t being followed. She crouched down, keeping low as she moved further and further through the trees, the noise fading into nothing as she put distance between her and the hunting party.

Rook heard the snap of a twig, her head whipping around so fast she nearly lost her balance. Jacob stood fifteen feet from her, his bow held loosely in his hand, that same predatory smile still on his lips. His chest rose and fell with slightly labored breaths but still he didn’t look all that winded, he wasn’t even sweating.

“Why are you running, deputy?” His fingers curled around his bow, his smile widening to show teeth. “We both know how this is going to end.”

“Do we?” Rook called back, eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

“I’m faster than you.” He took a step forward, fingers pointing at her with his free hand. “You know that.” 

She glanced over her shoulder, taking a step back. “Do I?”

“Honey, can’t we stop this game? I know you’re tired of it. Just come with me.” He outstretched his arm again, this time turning his palm upward as if he really expected Rook to take it.

“I don’t think so, _Jake_.” She smirked before turning and sprinting out of sight at full speed. She could hear him behind her, feel the arrows whizzing past her head and body as she ducked and dodged while she ran. They soon started to get far and few between and she found a boulder to crouch behind, taking a few deep breaths as she poked her head over it. No sign of Jacob. The sun was beginning to set as Rook noticed a cabin through the trees. Taking one last look around, she made a break for it.

She knocked a few times before trying the handle. The door swung open and she was pushed through it with such force she felt herself falling. She grabbed onto the clothes of her attacker, pulling him down with her. The bow clattered from Jacob’s hands as they landed on the floor with a thud. Rook looked into Jacob’s eyes as he pinned her wrists to the cold wood with his hands. For a moment they just stared at each other. Rook thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, something other than anger or disgust. But it was gone as soon as it came and he was sliding her wrists slowly above her head to pin them with just one hand. 

Jacob reached for this bow, his fingers gripping it enough to drag it across the floor. He pulled the arrow from it, bringing the metal tip to Rook’s neck.

“I could make this quick.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear as he dragged the sharp tip across, pressing into her skin but not breaking it. “One small cut and you’d be mine again.”

“So why don’t you then?” Rook looked into his eyes as he pulled back. There was no anger in her voice, she didn’t struggle against him.

“Hm.” Jacob made a noise, one she couldn’t quite decipher. He dropped the arrow and released her wrists, sitting back on his feet. She followed him, sitting up to meet him.

“Hm.” She echoed as her eyes scanned his for some kind of indication. There was a flicker again, a momentary softening before he looked away.

Her body moved before her brain could follow, catching his chin in her small hand and turning him back to face her. Rook couldn’t stop herself from leaning up to press her lips to his. She didn’t know what to expect. Would he throw her back, hit her, stab her with the bliss arrow? 

She did not expect to feel the heat of his palm pressed insistently against the back of her neck, the rough pads of his fingertips grazing the side of her neck as he pulled her in closer. His lips parted hers easily as he licked into her mouth. Jacob sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along it before releasing her for air. She leaned her forehead against his, letting out a panting breath against his lips before kissing him again, nipping at his lip while her fingers scratched at his back through his clothes. He let out a quiet growl into her mouth, his cock twitching where it was pinned between them, hard and hot. 

Jacob leaned back on his the balls of his feet, wrapping his hands around Rook’s stomach as he stood to pull her up with him. He bent down, giving her one more kiss before he lifted her thighs and held her tight against his body. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as he made the few strides to the bed, setting her down on the edge. He unlaced her boots, pulling them off before toeing his own off. His hands moved to the fly of her jeans, quickly undoing it and sliding them down her legs.

He slid his palms along her thighs, thumbs massaging in circles as his hands worked their way closer to where she needed them. He stroked the pad of his thumb along her slit through the dampened fabric of her underwear, a moan falling easily from her lips. Jacob grunted in response, stroking her again, her hips bucking into the pressure. Rook tightened her thighs around his hips as he stepped closer to the bed. She palmed him through his jeans, running her fingertips along his length, squeezing him through the material.

“Take these off.” She pushed him back with a hand on his stomach, standing as she did. Both of them shed the rest of their clothing before coming back together in a heated kiss, now completely bare. She stepped back towards the bed, pulling him along with a hand at the small of his back. He followed her but stayed standing as she moved up on the bed.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?” Rook parted her knees, spreading her legs to give him a clear view of her cunt, aching to be filled by him.

Her words shook something loose in him. Jacob grabbed her thighs pulling her towards the edge of the bed, gripping her hips as he pushed his cock into her. He was thick, so thick the stretch of him was on the edge of too much. She let out a groan, her legs wrapping around him to take him as deep as possible. He released her hips, leaning over her to grab her wrists as he buried his head against her neck. Rook canted her hips to meet his thrusts, a whine leaving her as Jacob pressed his teeth against the skin of her neck, the scruff of his beard brushing against her collarbone.

His breathing was labored as he let go of her wrist with one hand to stroke at her clit. Her thighs shook as his thumb moved against her, the circular motion causing her walls to contract around him as she was pushed closer to orgasm. It was too much and not enough.

“Please, Jacob, _fuck_.” She breathed, squeezing her thighs around him as she felt a rush of slick drip from her cunt. He thrust deeper into her, speeding up the movement of his hand, the tension coiling deep within her. She felt him begin to falter, every push of his hips drove her closer and she came with a drawn out moan of his name, her walls pulling at him until he followed her over. His cock pulsed as he spilled into her, heat filling her as he let out a single quiet groan into her neck.

It was quiet in the cabin, only the sound of their heavy breaths filled the space. The calm atmosphere was short lived as Jacob removed himself from Rook and began dressing. She followed suit, confused at what had just happened between them.

As she pulled on her boots she turned to face him, “What now?”

Jacob let out a quick laugh, leaning to pick up his bow from the floor. “How about I give you a head start?” He nodded towards the door with his chin. “Better get moving, deputy.”


End file.
